


Mine

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is a very overprotective boyfriend and when an old face come back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote on a bus journey a while ago.

Mickey was sat at the bar, watching Ian dance, getting harder and harder in his jeans. Ian in the those khaki shorts did things to him that he didn't admit to anyone but Ian. They'd made several appearances in the bedroom when they were alone but in public he acted unaffected. There was this grey haired dude that had been watching Ian the whole time Mickey had. He didn't like this guy staring at him. It was creepy and pervy and pedophilic and a whole list of synonyms. Most importantly, Ian was Mickey's and that dude had no right to look at Mickey's guy like that.

The old guy got closer to the ginger and Mickey didn't like the situations his brain was making up. He, too, started walking towards Ian, who had stopped dancing and was talking to another one of the dancers. The hands attached to the creepy guy found Ian's hips from behind.

"Those fingers go anywhere near that cock and I'll break every knuckle on your hand. All 15 of them." Mickey was on him like a flash.

"Relax. Relax. Just greeting an old friend."

Ian span around. "Lloyd."

"The fuck?" Mickey asked. "Lloyd. Why does that sound familiar?"

"Mick, this is... I think you called him geriatric viagroid."

"Oh, the reason I got a bullet in the ass."

"Oh! The guy from the store, right?."

"Get your fucking hands off of him."

"Why?"

"I'm a very protective boyfriend. That's why."

"Boyfriend."

"Yeah. And I still don't see you taking your hands off of his hips."

"Ian. You're dating this?"

"This" Ian emphasised "is Mickey. And yeah. We've been dating for a couple of years." He reached for Mickey's hands, moving between the other two men but remained facing Lloyd.

"So the toughest fag-beater in Chicago is a fag? I called it."

"You wanna fucking die?"

"Hey. Hey. Calm down. Just wanted to catch up with a great lay."

"Mhm. MY great lay and I don't want you talking to him. You fucking pedophile." Mickey moved between Ian and Lloyd.

"You've been dating a couple of years? So you were with him when he was underage too, huh?"

"Fuck off. I'm less than three years older than him. You could be his grandpa."

"For some of us age is but a number."

"That doesn't stop it being wrong. Now, haven't you got a guy and a little dog in a fucking sweater to get back to?"

"When this is over, come find me. I could do with a young fuck again." Lloyd turned to Ian.

"Not gunna happen." Ian and Mickey said in sync.

"Jinx." Ian smiled.

"You're such a dork."

"Mhm. Your dork." They kissed quickly.

"Shouldn't you be giving some guy with grey pubes a lap dance, Gallagher?"

"Yeah. I'd rather be making out with my boyfriend though."

"Just a couple of years, huh?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"We've been fucking since you were like 15. That's 3 or 4 years."

"And when was the first time we fucked in a bed or slept together after or actually spent the night or went on a date?"

"Maybe you were 17."

"Mhm. We've been dating a couple of years. I've been in love with you longer though."

"Oh yeah?" "Yeah. I knew before you got married."

"Just a piece of paper." Mickey said under his breath."

"Not to me." Ian smiled, remembering those words from back when he was 16.

"We gunna do it then?"

"Ask me again some other time." Ian pushed Mickey away and climbed back onto the stage.

Mickey just stood watching his boyfriend dance again, completely confused about what just happened.

* * *

Ian's shift ended and he met Mickey by the entrance. "Do you actually want to marry me?"

"I'm only 19, Mick."

"I got married when I was 19."

"That's different. You did it for that piece of paper and to get you dad off your back."

"I did it to save your life, Firecrotch."

"What?"

"If I hadn't done it he would have still been pissed about my being gay and would have killed both of us. I didn't want you to die because of me."

"Thanks, I guess. You should have told me though. I wouldn't have left."

"It's like you don't know me at all, Gallagher. I was a fucking pussy. I couldn't tell you. Can now though. I love you."

"I don't want you to ask me in public when we've just had an argument with my ex without you actually saying the words and without a ring."

"You're not picky then." Mickey quipped sarcastically.

"Mick, you realise you're endgame for me right? I want you forever."

"Then we should do it."

"Let's go ring shopping tomorrow and then do it properly." Ian suggested.

"Alright. We're not doing that no sex until marriage thing though. I need your cock in my life."

"It's be stupid to claim we'd last a week without sex. Let alone however long it is to the wedding."

"I say we get home and fuck right now." Micky raised an eyebrow.

"Agreed." He caught Mickey staring at the shorts that were sticking out the top of Ian's bag. "They really do it for you, huh?"

"Hells yeah, Army."

* * *

"I think we should call Mandy." Ian said after he finished brushing his teeth.

"What?"

"We're about to go out and spend a lot of cash. Don't you think we could do with some female help?"

"You doubting my judgment, Gallagher? I picked you, didn't I?" Mickey said with a smirk.

"I don't doubt you. Just thought she might be useful."

Mickey laughed. "Go call her."

"Mandy."

"Ian."

"You got plans for today?"

"I was just going to hang out with Debbie, why?"

"Bail on her. She'll understand. We need you."

"It's like you were waiting for me to leave you just to call me and ask me to come back." Mandy laughed.

"Sorry, you were gone when we woke up. It's quite important."

"Fine. I'll be home in 20 minutes. This better not be a waste of my time."

Ian hung up. "She's on her way."

"So she'll be the first to find out."

"You're really serious about this, right?"

"Fuck you. Of course I am." Mickey pulled Ian in for a kiss.

-

"OHMYGODAREYOURFUCKINGSERIOUS?" Was Mandy's response to their announcement.

"Um, yeah."

"My best friend is gunna be my brother-in-law. That's so cool!"

"So you're gunna help?"

"Of course. You guys need me."

-

It only took about half an hour for them to pick and purchase their rings and soon they were back home. "So, how are we gunna do this?" Ian asked.

"Can't we just be engaged. Does there have to be a proposal?" Mickey replied. Ian just nodded. "You want a proposal don't you, Gingerbread?"

"It's not essential."

"Of course." Mickey smiled. "So, who's doing the asking?"

Ian shrugged. "Whoever gets around to it first."

"Sounds good." Mickey pulled Ian in for a kiss.

* * *

They went around to the Gallagher's for a meal that night. Once they'd eaten and settled down on the couch, Ian and Mickey squashed into one chair, Inception on TV, Mickey reached for the remote and hit pause. His actions were met by a lot of complaints but they all shushed when he started talking. "I've got something I have to say." Ian's smile grew, the only one in the room that knew what was about to happen. "I don't want this to be cheesy as fuck but I still want to do it right." He reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. He was met with a chorus of 'aw's from the females in the room. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." He sighed. "I have no idea how we got here but I'm glad we did. I love you. Marry me?" Ian just chuckled. He leaned forwards and put his hands on Mickey's cheeks.

"Of course." He muttered, pulling Mickey in for a kiss. He fumbled around in his pocket as they separated. "Hey, Mick."

"Yeah."

"You beat me to it." He threw the ring box in Mickey's direction.

"That was the plan." They kissed again. "I ain't the girl here, Gallagher."

"Says last night's bottom." Ian whispered. "Liking what I like don't make me a bitch." Mickey smiled as he crawled back into Ian's lap, pressing play.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay?  
> Find me [here](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
